The Hunter-Chapter One
by courters99
Summary: Best friends, having fun, normal school day, what could go wrong? Until one day when Courtney walks past a classroom and hears something, their whole world get tipped upside down. Monsters, mayhem and other dimensions.


_**Chapter 1**_

**The bell rang, it was time for the next lesson, but like usual the teacher always makes them late. Courtney hated the teacher because he always did. After a while Tyler shouted out "Sir the bells gone, we'll have to go or we'll be late." Tyler was a short boy who had dark brown hair, almost black, and beautiful brown eyes, he was slim and such a wonderful young boy.**

**"Fine children, everyone out, hurry along to your next lesson" answered Mr Perkins.**

**The whole of the year ten class hated Fridays, especially because they had an extra two hours at school (it was the same Mondays), but mainly they hated it because it was winter and it got cold and dark early.**

**Courtney had fairly long light brown hair, with blue eyes and was quite a tall, young girl. She was usually a cheerful person, but acted more like a boy than a girl. She considered she would dawdle along to her next lesson after everyone else had left the corridor (this was because she was very tired after the long day she had been through so far). Suddenly, she heard two teachers talking to one another. She decided to quietly stand behind the corner and listen to them.**

**One said "We can't keep this secret up for long."**

**The other one replied "One of the pupils are bound to find out, we aren't strictly so to speak human."**

**Courtney covered her mouth and gasped with a horrid look on her face. She seemed to recognize the two teachers. They were Miss Kelsing and Mr Grenich.**

**Miss Kelsing whispered just so anyone close could hear her "If anyone manages to escape after Monday, we'll be dead meat."**

**Then Daniel came up behind Courtney and grabbed her on the shoulder to get her attention, it made her jump but she quickly quietened him down. Daniel was a fairly tall boy with fair, slightly curled hair and blue eyes. He was a very easy person to get along with as he made most people laugh.**

**They turned around and started walking. Daniel asked Courtney "Erm, what were you doing?"**

**Courtney replied "Daniel can I tell you something, and you promise not to tell a soul?"**

**He immediately replied "Of course, whats wrong?" At first Courtney seemed to be unsure whether she could trust him or not.**

**She stuttered "I- I think something is going to happen on Monday, something terrible, and something serious or even life-changing."**

**Daniel had a puzzled look on his face; he was thinking to himself "how is it possible that something so big and life-changing could ever happen at a small secondary school like this?" Daniel had seemed to have remembered something. He soon recalled "I came to tell you that sir is looking for you, and he wants you to get to lesson right away!"**

**Courtney started charging down the corridor to get to her class. She shouted to Daniel "Thanks Danny see you later!" She opened the classroom door then slammed it behind her.**

**Daniel muttered to himself "You're welcome."**

**That entire lesson all Courtney could think about was what might happen on that Monday night. Tyler glanced at Courtney and pointed at his wrist, gesturing what the time was. Courtney looked back over at Tyler and shrugged her shoulders. Then when she did this, the bell rang, "brilliant" thought Courtney "home time at last".**

**Everyone just got up and ran out the room, including Tyler. She walked out slowly because she wanted to see if there was any noise from teachers talking that she could maybe listen into. Just so she could be certain of what she heard. Courtney suddenly heard someone coming up behind her. She panicked and ran as fast as she could, but she heard the footsteps getting closer and closer, louder and louder. So she stopped dead in her tracks, and then cautiously turned round.**

**It was just Courtney's friends James and Chloe! Courtney was so relieved to see them. Chloe was quite small and had piercing green eyes, which matched perfectly with her fair hair. She was a kind girl and was always smiling and laughing.**

**James was quite tall with brown hair and mysterious brown eyes; he too, always seemed very happy and was a very helpful and was a generous person to all who needed help.**

**'What are you doing here?' Courtney politely questioned James and Chloe.**

**Chloe quickly replied before James could say a thing 'We were waiting for you.'**

**Courtney replied 'Thanks for waiting. I thought someone was trying to get me.'**

**'What makes you say that?' James asked.**

**Courtney replied suddenly with a worried look on her face 'Oh no reason.'**


End file.
